Kiss Me
by thatobsessedgirl
Summary: What if Daniel proved to Betty just how beautiful she was? Becoming more and more frustrated at Betty for not believing him after her sort of rejection from Jesse, Daniel decides to show it to her. A kiss does speak louder than words. Set during season 3, episode 7 "Crush'd"
1. Chapter One: Like You Wanna Be Loved

A/N: This scene in season 3, episode 7 always made me cry and smile at the same time. Betty seemed so upset and Daniel was there for her in such a lovely way. It was so sweet but then I was listening to Ed Sheeran's song 'Kiss Me' for the millionth time and I just thought how perfect it would be for this moment. The title and chapters are from the song and I recommend you listen to it because it's such a beautiful song! Also thank you to my three reviewers on my first ever fic:Nicolle,Adena and Honey97! My first ever reviewers! I was absolutely buzzing! Thank you again and I really appreciate the time you took out to review, it means a lot to me.

I do not own the Ed Sheeran's 'Kiss Me' and Ugly Betty.

Hope you enjoy

* * *

Kiss Me

Chapter One: Like You Wanna Be Loved

''…But you have to believe me when I say this: you are beautiful,'' he said in a soft but stern and serious voice because he wanted her to believe him. Betty looked at him, too weak to fight with him curled into Daniel's chest as he wrapped his arms around her. He sighed as he realised she didn't believe him but he said it before and he'll say again until she did believe him.

He gripped her tightly. Tears streamed down her face, her hair was slightly mussed and her lips were trembling. She never looked so beautiful. He shivered as he realised that he's never felt so sure of anything in his life.

Betty moved away from him slightly, feeling a bit better but Daniel was still holding onto her as she looked up at him. In her hazel eyes Daniel saw something he never wanted to see in Betty's eyes again. A sadness that he knew was there but she hid very well. That she wasn't good enough. He had seen a hint of it when everyone laughed at her when she wore those model clothes. He was such a jerk back then and it hurt him when he remembered he was the one who made her feel that way. She had to have realised that she was worth ten of those girls.

Betty was one of a kind and she had to know that.

"You are the most beautiful woman I know."

Daniel hadn't realised he said that out loud until Betty intruded his thoughts, "Daniel just stop. Its fine I already feel better, you don't have to keep going on." Her voice trying to be playful came across broken and dejected. Betty felt mortified that she had let something like this affect her so much; she knew what type of girl she wasn't. Daniel's attempts to try prove otherwise made her feel so embarrassed.

Daniel became frustrated at Betty. Why couldn't she see Daniel's words weren't empty platitudes but heartfelt and true? Daniel never wanted to see her like this again. When she was happy her soft brown eyes burned with passion and her smile brightened Daniel's day. Daniel wanted to say all this to Betty and more but he didn't know how. "No, Betty it's true…" Daniel started to say as he was trying to find the right words to express himself.

However, she was already cutting him off, persistent and stubborn as ever, "Daniel you don't have to..."

"Don't have to what?" He cut her off too as he couldn't stand hearing her say such things about herself, "tell you that you're insanely beautiful. That you take my breath away! That any guy, who doesn't see that doesn't deserve you!" He heard himself shouting at the end of his little speech and he internally cringed. Realising he was squeezing Betty's arms, he let go and stepped away from her. It's frustrating seeing guys like Wilbur, Henry and Jesse just letting a women like Betty go. Not seeing her worth and what was even more frustrating was that Betty didn't see it herself.

Daniel was breathing so heavily now, Betty didn't know what had gotten into him. She had never seen him so passionate except maybe when watching baseball. Betty didn't know what had gotten into her as well, her tears were still flowing freely down her cheeks. But she wasn't sure whether it was because she was still distraught about Jesse or because she was so touched by what Daniel had said. Maybe it was a bit of both. "Hey it's ok," she started to stoke his arm; "I know I'm not that kind of girl and I'm ok with that." She even tried a weak smile for him through her tears.

She was trying to make him feel better and Daniel despaired at this. Why couldn't she see he was telling the truth? He just wished someone could have shown her how beautiful she is.

Show her that she deserved to feel wanted.

Show her that she deserved to be loved.

Even with her sad smile, her lips were so full and curvy. They were always so irresistible. Looking into her watery eyes, he felt so hopeless. He had no idea how to make her believe him...

"Kiss me," he whispered as if he was afraid of his own idea. He was afraid that she would hear him and reject him.

"What?" Betty questioned knowing she must have misheard him. Her body despite herself moved forward as if a tether in her heart was pulling her towards him.

The outright surprise on Betty's face at his proposition was a blow to his ego but then Daniel gained more confidence as he saw that despite being shocked, Betty stepped closer to him. He crushed Betty into him and he held her there tight in his arms, afraid he would lose his nerve.

She had to have heard him wrong. Betty looked at Daniel's blue eyes searching for an answer. She was met with determination, conviction and maybe even lust. Her ears and now her eyes were failing her.

Daniel never being more sure said forcefully, "kiss me! And I'll show you." He wanted her. At this time, in this moment he wanted her to know how much. Daniel took a leap of faith as he leaned forward; eyes closed hoping that he wouldn't be rejected.

Betty could feel his breath on her lips and she wasn't sure if this was right. She shook her head from side to side, searching for the right thing to do. What was he doing? This was playboy Daniel and he was her boss! Her friend. Her best friend! And she could still feel the tears on her cheek from her heartbreak about Jesse.

But then he whispered almost desperately, "Kiss me. Kiss me like you want to be loved."

All her doubts melted away.

The only thing left was Daniel.

So she held him close, closed her eyes and she kissed him.

* * *

A/N- Hope you liked it. Please review and favourite as I hope to write another chapter.

Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter Two:Your Heart Against My Chest

A/N- Hi guys! Thank so much to Sabrina, Safara Bellamy and TLeman for your reviews, the follows and the favourites. You guys are so lovely and words made me so happy! My first ever follows and favourites! Thank you again for encouraging me to continue with your reviews.

I do not own the Ed Sheeran's 'Kiss Me' and Ugly Betty.

Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two: And Your Heart Against My Chest

It felt like hours until Daniel felt Betty's soft lips on his. A caress so light, Daniel wasn't sure if he was actually dreaming it. But then when he felt Betty's arms go around his neck, he deepened the kiss with more ferocity. All of his anger and frustration melted away, channelling it into just being with her. He wanted her to know that she was desired. That she was wanted by him.

She tasted better that he had imagined, sweetness of vanilla but with a slight saltiness from her tears. He could almost hear her heart against his chest. He knew his was beating just as wildly. Her lips were moving with the same desperate manner as his. They both had something to prove, both tightening their grip as if it was matter of life and death.

The feeling of Daniel's arms around her and his lips on hers engulfed her every sense. But somehow it wasn't enough; she wanted him closer than ever, in every way. His kiss was both needy and strong. Betty understood that need.

However, she had run out breath and reluctantly pulled out of the trance. She opened her eyes and hoped Daniel would see she didn't want to stop. Her breathing was raggedy and she couldn't stop herself from feeling pleased when Daniel's own breathing was just as heavy as her own.

When Daniel felt Betty move away from their kiss he didn't want to hide his disappointment. That kiss had changed everything for him and he wanted Betty to know. Nonetheless, he heard how coarse his breathing had become and he realised he hadn't been breathing that whole time.

As he looked at Betty he hoped he wouldn't find her regretting the kiss. But all he could see was her tear stained face, her hair slightly mussed and her lips slightly opened. He couldn't wait to ask her to be his.

He wanted to kiss his Betty again but she was still breathing heavily and Daniel took some satisfaction in that. Instead he settled for cradling her and kissing the tear stains on her cheeks away. As he tasted the saltiness of her tears Daniel wanted this moment to never end.

Betty felt bliss as Daniel's soft lips peppered her face with kisses. With every kiss, all her heartache seemed to have melted away. The soft caress of his lips put all her worries at ease. With every kiss, Betty could imagine a different future for her and Daniel.

His eye lids closed as leaned his forehead on hers as he had run out of tears to kiss. A nervous but giddy giggle escaped Betty's lips as she felt how close he was to her again.

Daniel couldn't help but love that sound and the fact that he was the one who caused it. A gruff chuckle came from Daniel echoing Betty's laugh as he thought about how deleteriously lucky he was to be like this with her. He was just about ready to kiss her again, not wanting to waste any more time and it had felt like a year since he felt her lips on his.

Betty's eyes were just about to flutter closed in anticipation for another kiss when she heard a voice.

Cliff's voice and Mark's voice now too.

Suddenly, Betty remembered where she was, what had she been doing and who knows how many people had saw her! She pushed Daniel away from her just as Mark and Cliff had opened the main building door. Daniel became shocked as his eyes flew open. He had to take a few steps backwards to collect himself before he fell.

Daniel hurt and confused, he said, "Betty, what's wro..."

"OOOh Betty?" Mark drawled, interrupting Daniel. He turned towards Mark's voice and saw him with Cliff walking down the steps hand in hand.

Mark started laughing, "having a heart to heart with your LOV'AHHH? Didn't mean to intrude." Betty flinched at the word 'lover' and could hardly look at Daniel. Mark laughing even more now was about to continue when Cliff gave him a look. "Well, we're off now! Have a nice night and great party Betty," Cliff said politely as he led Mark away.

Daniel heard Mark say as they walked away, "why would you even say that? You were there for like two minutes! And it was Mandy's party anyway!"

He shook his head. Mark must have been really drunk to call him Betty's 'lover' to his face, Daniel was his boss after all. He had heard the rumours from his mother that all of the employees at Mode called Betty his 'lover' and vice versa but at the time he didn't really care. Now he couldn't help but smile at the thought of confirming those rumours.

Daniel turned to Betty hoping to continue where they left off but she looked as if she was miles away. Daniel whispered as he put his hand to her face, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Betty snapped out of her thoughts removed Daniel's hand from her face, "Nothing, I've got to go Daniel… I've got to go clean up."

Daniel looked at his hand wondering what had just happened. Why was Betty acting so cold all of a sudden? She probably was just was shy about someone seeing them outside.

By the time he gathered his thoughts, she was at the top of the stairs. Someone from Mode, a woman from the design department, had opened the building door to leave and held it open for Betty. As the woman, Daniel couldn't remember her name, walked down the steps Daniel walked up them two at a time and got to the top just as Betty walked through whose back was to him.

He held the door as he said eagerly, "that ok. I'll help!" Daniel thought maybe after they cleaned, they could go back to her apartment to kiss some more and talk but mainly kiss.

"Daniel, no I.."

"I don't mind!" Daniel rushed to cut her off, almost desperate to spend more time with her.

Betty twirled around and gritted her teeth, "Daniel stop! I know...I just want to be alone right now." She couldn't look him the eye as she said it but concentrated instead on his shoulder. Daniel become distraught, thinking on what he said and what he did. Had he done something to upset Betty? "But I...I thought...I..." He spluttered to get the right words out, unsure of what to even say. He knew wanted to be with her and tried to say it but she couldn't even bare to look at him

Betty interrupted him and said with conviction, "Just leave me alone, please Daniel," her voice caught as she said his name but her face remained blank.

Daniel moved his arm away from holding the door. His body felt weak all of sudden, as if Betty's struck him with her words.

She shut the door and turned around in the hall with finality. Daniel had never felt so helpless as he watched her walk away.

* * *

A/N- Hope you guys liked it. I know it may be confusing as to why Betty acted the way she did but all will be explained in the next chapter. But I'm new at writing so please any feedback would be great! I was thinking of making this story 4-5 chapters but I'm not sure yet. Please review, follow and favourite it means a lot.

Thank you again for reading!


	3. Chapter Three:This Feeling I'll Forget

A/N- Hi guys! Thank you so much for your reviews. I always enjoy hearing your feedback. This chapter is a bit shorter than others but I hope you like it nonetheless.

I do not own the Ed Sheeran's 'Kiss Me' and Ugly Betty.

Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three: And With This Feeling I'll Forget, I'm In Love Now

Daniel sat on his bed in his penthouse apartment. He somehow managed to get a taxi back home as if on autopilot and walked to his room in a daze.

The only thing, the only person on his mind was Betty. He had hurt her but he didn't know how. Ever since Henry had broken her heart, his fist clenched at the thought of the accountant, he had vowed that he would always protect her from getting hurt. Now somehow he had done just that.

Their kiss had meant everything to him. He had been so angry she didn't believe his words. The kiss was a way of showing his need for her. And he thought she had felt the same.

But Betty had told him she wanted to be alone.

Alone.

The word made Daniel's heart throb.

She was so upset about Jesse before the kiss, his name made Daniel grit his teeth, had he taken advantage of Betty's vulnerable state? She was in need of comfort and Daniel realised she may have only kissed him because she was upset. Daniel remembered how she couldn't even tolerate him long enough to look at him after Mark and Cliff had left.

Daniel felt his eyes water.

She didn't want to be with him.

She was most likely was ashamed of their kiss and Daniel couldn't bear the thought. But most of all he couldn't bear the thought of causing any kind of pain to Betty.

He buried his face in hands, trying to forget the pain of falling in love.

oooo

Betty let herself finally think. After sitting with Wilhelmina till the sun came up which was surreal experience in itself, she now allowed herself to think of Daniel.

She walked into her apartment and saw Amanda passed out on the couch with a bin bag in her hand. As Betty took it from her and looked around the half cleaned room, she thought at least Amanda had tried. Seeing Amanda brought back words like a wave crashing into Betty...

 _When someone falls in love with you it's real._

Amanda's words echoed in Betty's head interwoven with Daniel's...

 _Kiss me. Kiss me like you want to be loved._

Were Daniel's words real? Was Daniel's kiss even real?

Betty walked to her bed and sat there as tears fell down her cheeks. She couldn't believe what had happened. Daniel Meade asked to kiss her, more like demanded and she kissed him. She could almost feel his lips on hers so vividly, so passionate yet gentle. As if she was something so precious but desired all the same. Putting her finger to her lips, Betty feel her tears and remembered how Daniel had kissed them away.

The tears became a constant flow now. The image of Daniel became distorted as it was replaced by Mark's taunting face in her mind. His laugh ricocheted in her head as the word 'lover' made her heart pain. The nickname had always annoyed Betty but now it wounded because she knew it could never happen. It hurt Betty to admit she wanted to be with Daniel, not just as his plucky assistant. But as someone he could love.

Betty laughed bitterly out loud. Mark was right to laugh; the idea in itself was laughable. When he had said it just after Daniel and Betty's kiss, all Betty could think was how embarrassed she was. She let herself believe they could be more and obviously Daniel wouldn't feel the same. Daniel had only said she was beautiful because that's what he thought she needed to hear. He had only kissed her out of pity. To soften the blow. Daniel was just comforting her, just trying to make her feel better. He was just being a good friend in his own way. When she realised this she had to get away from him. It hurt too much to be near him.

He was Daniel Meade and she was just Betty. Not the obvious choice.

But Daniel's whispered voice came to her again...

 _Like you want to be loved._

Those words had made Betty so sure of Daniel. But now it made her question everything.

Amanda was right. Betty knew it was real when someone fell in love with her and Daniel could never love her. And would never love her.

Betty wiped her tears away violently as if trying to scrub away Daniel's touch. The action was futile as she could feel him all around her. Betty lay back on her bed in frustration. She closed her eyes in an attempt to banish the image of him.

In an effort to forget that she was falling in love.

* * *

A/N- Hope you guys liked it. I also hope you guys understand the feelings of both Daniel and Betty. They both have their insecurities and I hope I conveyed that. But I'm new at writing as I have said before, so please any feedback would be great! Please review, follow and favourite it means a lot.

Thank you again for reading!


	4. Chapter Four:I'll Be Your Safety

A/N- Hi guys! Sorry this update is so late. Almost a year now! This update has been a long time coming. I am so sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Life took over, but I still want to write this story. I really love Detty and I just want to write about them again. Thank you so much for your reviews. I always enjoy hearing your feedback. I am so thankful that people want to read this and want me to continue this.

I do not own the Ed Sheeran's 'Kiss Me' and Ugly Betty.

Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Four: And I'll Be Your Safety, You'll Be My Lady

Daniel got to work early. 8:30am on the dot, a full half an hour before he knew Betty would come in. She was always there sitting at her desk with a bagel and a coffee for him before he strolled in at his usual 10 or sometimes even 11. And it was time he returned the favour.

Betty had been on his mind all weekend. Her kiss, her hair, her laugh and her smile. He missed her smile most of all. The way it would take up the whole of her face and bring so much light to the room. He could imagine her face just smiling at him. It had only been a weekend but couldn't help but miss it.

Miss her. Miss his Betty.

But now he'd be lucky if she looked in his direction after the way he treated her. That was why Daniel came in early, so he could ready himself and make sure Betty wouldn't ignore him. She had ignored his calls all weekend, he had even thought of using a private number but then he chickened out and hung up when she answered. When she said hello, Daniel imagined Betty hanging up once she heard his voice and he wouldn't be able to handle that kind of rejection from her. Again.

He smoothed down his purple shirt before he sat down at his desk to calm his nerves. He hadn't worn this shirt in an age, it wasn't in fashion anymore that was for sure. However, he looked in his closet this morning and he felt drawn to it as he remembered that it was the one Betty had chosen for his father's thanksgiving brunch all those years ago. Daniel cringed at the memory of how stupid he was when he told Betty it was an emergency because he needed her opinion and so badly wanted to impress Sofia. Nevertheless, he put it on because Betty had liked it and nothing else appealed to him at that moment.

As he looked down at the shirt now all could remember was Betty's words.

A sad smile formed on Daniel's lips as he realised putting on this shirt was just his futile attempt to keep those words alive. The words Betty had said still made his heart soar after all these years. In his own way he hoped the shirt would remind her that she had felt that way about him once. Even though Daniel knew he didn't deserve her good favour, he craved it.

But he could squash his own feelings if it meant he and Betty could still be friends. Just friends. She didn't feel the same way. Even if he wanted more, Daniel knew Betty was hurt by their kiss. He had been insensitive and took advantage of her vulnerable state. He couldn't stand the idea that he had been the one who hurt her.

As he sat at his desk, Daniel hoped his plan was enough.

oooo

Betty didn't want to go to work. She felt her feet dragging as she came closer to the Meade building.

Betty felt a dread she hadn't had felt since her first week at Mode. Since then Meade or Mode to be exact was like another home. Being with Daniel and working on an issue, bouncing ideas around had felt safe. Being with Daniel was safety.

As she walked through lobby and stepped into the elevator, she knew that would change now. Betty knew Daniel. At first Daniel would be nice about it, the calls she got from him over the weekend was a testament to that. Betty couldn't remember the last time she hadn't answered Daniel's calls straight away. Eight missed calls in total. Nine, if she counted the withheld number she received yesterday. She didn't want to answer it because she knew it was him but a part of her was wanted to hear his voice. She could hear the breath of the person on the other side of the call and she just knew it was Daniel but when she said hello, the caller hung up.

As the elevator neared the Mode offices Betty could envision how Daniel would act towards her, not wanting to be different around her but he wouldn't be that good at hiding his discomfort. Betty grimaced when she remembered how unnerved he was when he was convinced she was in love with him after Wilhelmina's sister had almost killed her! She laughed then at how silly he was being and now she couldn't even laugh at the irony of her situation now.

Betty swallowed as the elevator stopped and opened at her floor. Walking to the empty, round Mode reception desk, Betty made her way to the phone. Amanda would take forever to make it in this morning as she and Mark had gone out drinking the night before, so Betty had to check the messages in case Daniel had any urgent ones.

She listened to each message carefully, writing word for word each demands, complaint and frivolous request. Betty knew she was wasting time on purpose, Amanda would write the voice mails once she came in, but Betty wanted to take her time. She knew Daniel wouldn't be in the office but just thinking about him made her teary, so distractions were what she needed.

Betty realised she had wasted enough time when she heard Amanda talking loudly and brashly to Mark as they got out of the elevator, "She was moping around the apartment all weekend! Like an Eeyore with braces! It's my fault isn't it?"

"Well, Mandy it is your fault but it's not like you can do anything," Mark's voice almost sounded regrettable about the situation. Almost. "Thanks a lot Mark. You're meant to make me feel better not worse. I mean what can I…" Amanda's voice trailed off as she noticed Betty looking at her from the mode reception desk. Amanda was wearing and reworked one of her tights again. The neon blue with black polka dots, her favourite. Betty could not help but roll her eyes while smiling. Amanda's words felt comforting in a way.

Amanda collected herself and hoped that Betty had not heard her words. Even though they were somewhat friends, Amanda did not want Betty to know that she cared. "What are doing in my chair Betty? I know I'm your idol but play acting as me is a bit sad," Amanda sneered followed by a clipped laugh which Mark echoed after Amanda nudged him in the stomach.

Betty's warm feelings towards Amanda had instantly thawed as she got up from the chair and walked out of the circle. Betty was too drained to deal with Amanda and walked down the tube not before hearing Mark's closing remarks, "Eeyore with braces was very accurate. Well done Mandy."

oooo

Daniel's plan was falling apart.

Betty did not come in on time making her bagel and coffee cold. He had spent so long looking for the Mode canteen and working out the microwave to heat up Betty's coffee and bagel that he spilt half of it down his shirt when running back to the office. Daniel had to run back in case he missed her coming into the office, so it was waiting for her when she got in. Luckily, he had not known how long to heat it the coffee for so it was lukewarm when it splashed on his shirt. Daniel rolled his eyes as he realised being incompetent finally worked in his favour.

His happy memory of Betty's words drenched in coffee. This seemed right to Daniel as he ruined most aspects of his life even the memories.

As Daniel placed the coffee and bagel on Betty's desk, he could hear the office had come alive. Mark's sarcastic drawl praising Amanda standing out among the noise. The sound of someone's steps walking down the tube also reached Daniel's ears but noting the slow pace of the person Daniel knew it was defiantly not Betty's. However, as Daniel was contemplating on whether to pour the coffee into her mug to make the liquid look like half of it was not on his shirt, he felt eyes on the back of his head.

Turning around Daniel saw his lady.

* * *

A/N- The big conversation in the next chapter. Both Daniel and Betty were down on themselves quite a lot here and I feel like it's something they would do. Daniel being always told he's a screw up and Betty always feeling like she's not worthy of love. Hope you guys liked it and I am thankful everyone who reads this especially after it took so long to update. Please review, follow and favourite it means a lot.

Thank you again for reading!


End file.
